


it's my red star

by Mondegreen



Series: The Midnight Calliope [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Guro, Humanstuck, Monsters, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aradia eats fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's my red star

**Author's Note:**

> for [the midnight calliope](http://the-midnight-calliope.tumblr.com/) au. originally posted february 2012. title from the birthday massacre.

the first time, aradia actually chokes trying to drink it all in, and sollux touches her shoulder and steadies her until she stops coughing and can breathe again. it tastes so _good_ \- she’s tried to explain exactly how before, but it’s different in every situation and with every person, and the best she was able to come up with was _it tastes like humanity_ \- and she can feel her skin growing hot, can feel wetness between her thighs, and she _moans_ and sucks the dying man’s terror from the air until she’s nearly sick with it. she leans back - sways, buckles, falls back - and sollux catches her and she tilts her head so he can press their open mouths together, arches when he pulls her skirt up and shoves two fingers inside her, feels agony bursting in her throat again and again and again.  
  
the second time, she’s holding down a boy’s wrists as nepeta sinks straight-razor claws into their dinner’s trembling flesh, rakes them down his sides, opens him up to get at the muscles beneath. he’s not yet dead, and aradia swallows his last screams and watches nepeta play with him. she licks and bites and grinds her hips and laughs and it’s beautiful but _she won’t let him die_ , and aradia nearly sobs because it’s too much, like being kept on edge and touched and _touched_ and never finishing, and she lets tears roll from her eyes and splash on his agonized face, and when nepeta finally tears out his heart with her teeth aradia curses and shakes and comes apart. she lets nepeta shove her back into the dirt, writhe against her, smear the boy’s blood across aradia’s face with her lips, and they cling to each other and listen to the world coming back.  
  
the third time, vriska’s brought her a present, bound tight in the shadows, her threads slicing light across his skin, and aradia’s eyes roll back in her head when she tastes the cocktail of pain and lust and fear in his sweat. she lets vriska shred the clothes from her body and drains the panic from his mouth, cries out in shock and delight when it returns full force. he is nightmares and dread and creeping fright and she devours him utterly, lets him rut against her and lets vriska pull the flesh from her back and drowns herself so deep in horror she barely feels either of them until she comes up for air, so full she thinks her heart will burst. _here_ , she thinks, laughing with nothing in her lungs, _here_. equius is solid and hot inside her, and vriska’s nails are leaking venom into her shoulderblades, and every breath aradia takes is a revelation.


End file.
